


【授权翻译】不一样的烟火

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark-ish, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort, 一战, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 莱姆斯流浪者时期, 非线性叙事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 你不必完好。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】不一样的烟火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052738) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



> 本文是toyhto《The Way You Are》的授权翻译，一切权利属于原作者。  
> 祝我们亲爱的莱姆斯生日快乐！

雨一点一点地打在铁皮屋檐。

**_啪、啪、啪。_ **

**_啪、啪、啪。_ **

他应该起来洗把脸。或者喝点东西。水。他应该喝点水。他应该刷牙吃饭也许再睡一觉。躺在床上，别躺在地板上。他甚至已经醒酒了，清醒到无法忘记左边肩胛骨下的钝痛。他的脑子也痛，他的全身都痛。有人—— ** _有事_** ——压在他的胸口。他以前也伤心过，当然。但那跟现在比简直不值一提。他闭上了眼。

**_啪、啪、啪。_ **

他应该站起来。他应该去一趟商店。麻瓜的那种，这样他就不会看到大家举杯相庆。他应该买点喝的。公寓里空无一物，想醉都找不到法子。昨晚他将所有剩下的东西一饮而尽，甚至包括最后一瓶威士忌，那属于西里斯——

**_啪、啪、啪。_ **

压在他胸口的重量更重了。

无视掉逆光穿透眼皮的钝痛他强行睁开眼。

而这才是第一天。

*

1985年9月。已经快四年了。他能听见雨点敲击窗户。至少现在，他的脑海里很平静。

他床上的男人呼吸急促，节奏被他的每一次抽插打断。他不记得男人的名字。杰克什么的。也许是约翰。不，他会记得约翰的，那是他自己的中名。大概。他们在酒吧相遇。男士卫生间里。又或者是在卫生间外。他正在抽烟，而这个男人停下来，直勾勾地盯着他看。大概是在看他的伤疤，但他没有躲避对方的视线。他太醉了。他有时候会允许自己这么醉。有时候他会迷失在自己的脑子里，完全没有办法和人打交道。

他喜欢杰克，或者约翰。杰克或者约翰全程都很安静，除了呼吸一点也没发出别的声音。他把手指插进杰克的头发，但摸上去感觉不对，于是他收回手放在男人颈后。颈后的皮肤很温暖，摸起来有沥沥汗珠。摸起来可以是任何人。

他闭上眼睛。

雨声渐小。

**_啪、啪、啪。_ **

操。

操操操。

他不该想的但他不想根本没法高潮。

男人吐息。那也可以是任何人。

他进入最深，又进入最深。

事后，杰克或者约翰看着他。“你心里有别人。”

“什么？”他边点烟边说。他正坐在床边，看雨点打在窗户。他应该取下安全套然后洗澡的。他应该做许多事。

“你上我的时候。”

“没有。”

“我不是介意。我只是……你爱他吗？”

他摇头。还有几个小时才天亮，还有几个小时他才需要起来上班。又是一天。已经快四年了。

“你只是看上去很悲伤，所以我猜……”

“爱。”他说完咬住了嘴唇。但男人似乎并不惊讶。不过那种感觉并不像爱。多数时候，感觉更像绵长不绝的恨。

*

他收到莫莉的吼叫信的时候，已经是五六天以后了。他放那只猫头鹰进来纯粹是因为外面在下雨，而那只鸟儿看上去伤心得让他受不了。莫莉的声音炸如惊雷，虽然他后知后觉地意识到莫莉的语气其实非常温柔。就像在跟一个受惊的孩子说话。 ** _莱姆斯。_** 她说。 ** _莱姆斯，我无法想象你现在是什么感受。我只是想让你知道，我们想让你知道，你随时可以来陋居坐坐。任何时间都行。过来坐坐吧。你不必……你不必说一切都好。你就是你，你来了就行。_**

他是下午去的。他不该去。但他耗尽了食物和酒精，耗尽了 ** _思考_** 。他幻影移形到莫莉和亚瑟家门口，然后在门廊里一直坐到被查理·韦斯莱透过窗户发现，于是大家争先恐后地领他进门。莫莉把孩子们赶回房间时莱姆斯差点哑然失笑。是啊，孩子们不该见到他，不该见到他这幅模样。没有人应该见到他。他应该一起死掉的。

莫莉逼着他洗澡，然后自己去泡茶。又或者只是她说自己去泡茶了。莱姆斯躺在温暖的热水里，闭上眼，楼下传来莫莉的脚步声。他真的不能再继续这样活下去了。他不知道该怎样活下去。这才几天，六天，他已经受不了了。而还有遥遥无期的许多天，许多周，许多月，许多年，他该死的余生。而每天清晨他醒来都会重新想起詹姆莉莉彼得都死了，而西里斯——

一声湿润的脆响。他的手掌接触到脸颊。

刺痛的感觉持续了几秒。

他再打了自己一个耳光。然后深呼吸，然后深呼吸。之后时间流逝似乎变得容易了一点。

那之后，他和莫莉亚瑟一起喝茶。他们看他的样子仿佛在计算他到底迷失了几层。他对他们微笑，惊讶地发现这有多容易。但这只是肌肉记忆不是吗。他听见他自己说他会没事的，一切都会好起来。他只是需要一点时间。于是莫莉和亚瑟如释重负地点点头，于是莱姆斯喝光了他的茶，一直微笑到结束。他幻影移形回到空无一人的公寓，在地板上坐下。他的头疲倦地靠在墙上。

*

两年了。两年了。几周来他第一次去酒吧，应该也是搬到爱丁堡之后的第一次。他在这里找了一份兼职，帮一个女巫做研究，主题是过早操练黑魔法的影响。有时候她看他的眼神仿佛想要修好他。但其他时候还好。他挺喜欢这份工作。他也喜欢爱丁堡。爱丁堡没有回忆。

但他还是去了酒吧，因为这天是十一月的第一天，而他没有办法独自清醒地面对这个晚上。大约半小时之后一个男人和他的朋友走进来，一个把黑色长发束成凌乱发髻的男人。他穿着皮夹克，下巴有着嚣张的弧度。

他目不转睛地盯着这个男人看，直到男人回应了他的目光才反应过来，于是一口喝光了杯中的威士忌。男人站起身向他走来。他走路的样子……他的五官一点也不像，谢天谢地，但他走路的样子……

“以前没有见过你。”男人瞥了他一眼说。

两年来他没有和任何人在一起。当然没有。以后也不会，因为他早已从里面腐烂了，他就不该爱上任何人，或者，更糟，想象他们会爱回来。两年来他一直这样重复告诉自己。 ** _没有人会爱你。没有人会爱你。你无法被爱。_**

他们去了男士卫生间。那里，男人把他推进一个空隔间，然后吻了他，同时试图拉下他的裤拉链。但这时他们听到有人进来。男人便用手掌压住莱姆斯的嘴唇，他们一起在隔间等待。操。 ** _操_** 这感觉真好。有人捂住他的嘴，有人在触碰他，有人要他安静。他仿佛一直在渴望这个，就是这个。他意识到卫生间没人是因为男人开始脱他的裤子，但突然卫生间的门又开了，于是他们只好又等。那之后他们走出隔间，走出酒吧，去了男人家。

一切就是如此简单。他把脸埋进枕头。男人的手指扣在他的后颈，压住他，固定他，让他能被沾满润滑剂的手指慢慢诱导打开。

“你以前做过吗？”男人的声音很急促。困惑。担忧，甚至可以说。

“嗯。”

“只是你似乎……有一段时间了，对吧？”

 ** _别说了。_** 他想。 ** _上我吧。别说了。_**

事后男人抚摸他的头发，差点让他痛哭失声。他在床上坐起，全身僵直。男人收回手，问他没事吧。他说没事。男人说着不想操之过急之类的话，他回答没关系这很好。他也很好，他只是需要回家。他明天还要上班。没关系。

第二天早晨，他的宿醉还没全醒，床上有一只空酒瓶。下面酸痛的感觉他几乎快要忘记。他依稀还能记得扣在他脖颈的手，压迫而威严。

那是西里斯的手。

*

他第一次梦到西里斯时，已经快两周了。他们在他们原先的公寓，就他和西里斯。他在厨房泡茶，西里斯坐在沙发。他们甚至没有讲话。但他可以走过去，他知道他可以走过去，在西里斯身边坐下，西里斯大概会说些稍微有点尴尬的蠢话还把手放在他的膝上。

他醒来之后，起床，穿过客厅。客厅空无一人。他走进卫生间，肋骨下心跳尖锐。他喝得太多吃得太少，呕出的东西有死亡的味道。后来，他喝下一杯水，擦掉沾在下巴上的东西，然后坐在沙发上。他不该哭的。他不该。

*

发现那本书纯粹是一个意外。他读了十分钟就知道与研究无关，可他就是停不下来。海伦出门了，雨打窗户淅淅沥沥，窗外是爱丁堡安静寒冷的深冬。这是1984年，这是两年后的周一早晨。他一页一页地翻下去，难以置信自己以前居然从来没有听说过。从来没往这方面想过。因为这当然是可能的。这当然是可以用魔法做到的。魔法世界一切皆有可能，但魔法世界也有许多事是你不应该去做的。你不应该逆转时间。你不应该分裂灵魂。你也不应该凭空变出你失落爱人的模样。

坦白说，他不是没有想过逆转时间。他想过要力挽狂澜，或者，因为前者不现实，至少见见西里斯。那应该就够了。那一定就够了。他绝无可能再和西里斯说话，再 ** _触摸_** 西里斯，但他能回到当他以为西里斯还爱他的时候，看见西里斯和他并肩坐在客厅。

他没有这么做的很大一部分原因是他相当确信他会因此而死。

但是这个，这个太诱人了。他可以和西里斯说话，他甚至可以触摸西里斯，如果他的咒语够好的话。

这足足花了他七周。咒语古老玄秘，他不得不寻找更多的书，因为每个人都语焉不详，每本书都众说纷纭。但有足够多的共通之处可以让他尝试。就好像画有路径的地图被揉皱撕碎了，但如果他坚持走下去，总会到达某个地方。

三周之后，海伦问他是不是睡眠不好。他矢口否认。当时，每晚睡三个小时都算好的。四个小时属于极好。

半个小时属于正常。

是因为那些记忆，他想。他必须为这个咒语收集自己的记忆，所以他必须记起有关西里斯的一切，记起过去两年半他极力遗忘的一切。他买来玻璃罐，装满那些他无法承受的记忆，因为它们之中的绝大多数都很 ** _美妙_** 。有时候他还是无法想象西里斯从未爱过他，因为如果他不爱莱姆斯，他为什么要用那样的眼神看莱姆斯？为什么要对莱姆斯说那些话， ** _做那些事_** ？究竟是他妈的为什么？有时候他喝完酒晚上睡不着，望着满书架的玻璃罐，真想把它们全都打碎。但最终他没有。

七周以后，他准备好了。

*

“这是什么？你的收藏吗？”

他瞄了一眼男人手指的方向。操。“不是。是的。”

“你真古怪，”男人说着，爬下他的床。他想也不想地伸手去够魔杖，但及时制止了自己。男人是个麻瓜，和其他所有人一样，但一想到他碰任何一个罐子——

“回来。”

“它们其实还挺漂亮——”

“ ** _别碰_** 。”

男人转向他，皱起眉头。他用力吞咽了一下，挤出一个笑容。

“会留下指纹。”

“哦，”男人说。“好吧。那你想……”

莱姆斯摇头。“呃，我是说，我明天早上还要上班。而且我，嗯，有人在我睡不着。”

“啊，好的。那，有时间给我打电话……”

他答应会打电话。男人走后，他一挥魔杖让那张潦草写着电话号码的收据消失了。然后他在书架面前停下，望着那些玻璃罐子。这是1984年夏天，他已经做好准备两个月了。

他在浴缸里坐了很久，缓缓洗掉大腿内侧干涸的精液。他其实有点喜欢那个男人。也许如果他没有变成这样，如果他是另一个人，他们还会再见面。也许下一次他们还可以接吻。男人是想接吻的。但莱姆斯的脑袋已经因为酒精昏昏沉沉，迫不及待地想要感受空虚，或者 ** _除此以外_** 的空虚。那个男人不停地告诉他不用着急，但还是跟着他走进了卧室。莱姆斯踢掉裤子和内裤，跪在床上，用胳膊肘支起身体。他把脸颊埋进枕头，然后闭上了眼睛。

等他回到另一间房，窗外屋檐后的天色似乎更浅了。操。他泡了茶，坐在沾满性爱和汗渍的床上，直直地盯着那些玻璃罐。

*

1991年1月1 日。

马上就要他妈十年了。

他竟然撑了这么久。

窗户上结了霜。对角巷还在沉睡，尽管现在已经快上午十点。

“莱姆斯？”

他闭了一下眼。他昨晚甚至都没有喝很多，但今早他的头还是疼得不行。话又说回来，他已经三十岁了。有时候他会忘记。一定是因为他记忆中的西里斯永远停留在二十一。

“莱姆斯，你要茶吗？”

“要，”他回头说。“谢谢。”

“你昨晚喝得好多。”

“没有。”

“而且你一直盯着我看，仿佛我是别人。”

“没有。我……对不起。”

“我只是担心你。”

他努力不去想西里斯。

有时候就好像他把恨用完了。他从来都做不到像他应该的那样恨西里斯，而现在他似乎也厌倦了恨自己。有时候他想个中缘由必定很复杂，想必西里斯也一定很难。他们在打仗。战争会把人逼疯。也许西里斯不是从未爱过他。也许就算西里斯没爱过他，原因也并不完全在莱姆斯。

“莱姆斯，”安妮说着，在他身边的沙发上坐下，递给他一杯茶。“别悲伤了。”

“对不起。”

“你写完初稿了吗？我今天可以帮你看一眼，反正也没别的事。”

“没，”他在写法国非人形智慧生物的教育。

“需要帮助吗？”

“还好。你愿意的话可以出去。见见别人。”

“我也可以，”安妮慢慢地说。“留在这里。”

“我不会干傻事的。”

“我知道。”

“你不用随时盯着我。”

安妮叹了一口气。“好吧。那我问问维奥莱特和伊娃她们有什么安排。”

半小时后，安妮在走廊里幻影移形，公寓里安静下来。他们有两间卧室，一个迷你客厅，和一个更迷你的厨房。安妮比莱姆斯还没收拾。这一点一开始的时候让莱姆斯很喜欢。他喜欢随处可见别人的物品，让他一秒都不能假装这是1981年。

他们上过床，就一次。那非常尴尬。他不停地走神，但他是那么醉，那么孤独，他想要人类的碰触，想要一个温暖的拥抱。事后他安全套都没取就睡着了，醒来的时候安妮慢慢梳着他的头发。他取下安全套，去了卫生间。回来之后没有让安妮立刻离开。安妮一点也不像西里斯。他不会爱上安妮。安妮永远不会摔碎他的心。

安妮回家的时候已经快傍晚了。屋檐上积了雪，莱姆斯喝了点酒，看完一部电影，哭了一场但只持续了一分钟。安妮在沙发上坐下，蜷缩在他身边，于是他用手臂环绕着她。她闻起来像花朵。像女人。不像西里斯。

*

他第一次尝试那个咒语是在1984年。他很醉，还嗑了药，没把咒语弄对。

第二次，他成功了。

三秒钟他就切断了它，冲进卫生间呕吐不止。

下一次，他把所有窗帘拉得严丝合缝，一直等到午夜。他洗了澡，梳了头。他喝了点酒稳定心神，但没有醉到神志不清。他还穿上了他最好的衬衫。

西里斯透明到可以一眼看穿。但书上说只要你和它说话，你摸它，你把它当成真的，咒语就会变强。

“嗨。”他说。

西里斯眨了下眼，转向他。这是1981年初的西里斯，有着古怪的发型和瘦削的身形。这是他最最想念的西里斯。“操，什么？”

*

1981年2月，西里斯刚回到家。他的头发里有凝固的血。莱姆斯才回到伦敦半天，他已经三周没见过西里斯了，还有两天就是满月，他浑身上下都疼。他的伤口没有完全愈合，因为他没能及时离开，因为他在北威尔士某处和格雷伯克的狼群在一起。他坐在沙发上，看着西里斯把脱下的皮夹克扔在地上，然后径直走进厨房，倒酒，一饮而尽。这时西里斯转向他。“你没事吧。”

他点点头。“你头上的血——”

“不是我的，”西里斯摸了摸头发说。“不过我中了一个昏迷咒，刚好擦过我的手臂。现在还有点麻。但我人没事。你见到他了吗？”

他点头。

“操。所以，你满月在那儿。和他们在一起。”

“我不能告诉你——”

“好吧，”西里斯摇头。“懂的。我操。我知道你不能告诉我，但还是……”

“我没事，西里斯。”

“你伤口治了吗？”

他的点头迟来了一秒。

“操，莱姆斯。你应该——”

“我弄了。回来就弄了。”

“你 ** _自己_** 弄的？你的医疗魔咒差极了。”

“我的医疗魔咒 ** _不差_** 。只是比不上你而已。”

“把衬衫脱了，”西里斯说着，又倒了点威士忌，依然一饮而尽。“还有裤子。”

他应该说不的。但西里斯就跪在他面前，他一句话都他妈 ** _说不出来_** 。所以他乖乖脱掉了衬衫，拉开拉链，把牛仔裤褪到脚踝踢掉。西里斯开始逐个为他疗伤。那很疼，因为西里斯不得不把它们重新撕开。但他的一只手放在莱姆斯大腿上，让他无法移动。莱姆斯把注意力集中在这一点上。西里斯倾身为他愈合一道小腹的伤口时，莱姆斯闭上了眼睛。

“莱姆斯。”西里斯说。突然，他的手停留在莱姆斯的小腹不动了。

**_操。_ **

“这不是——”他没说完，因为这当然是因为西里斯。

“什么？”西里斯的拇指在他小腹上画圈。

“没什么。对——”

“不许他妈跟我说对不起，”西里斯说。他的目光对上莱姆斯的眼睛，又垂到他的腰间。他内裤的隆起、布料的湿润都一览无余。他应该至少把灯关掉的。他应该从沙发上站起来走进卫生间然后把自己关在里面。他应该说，这不关西里斯的事，只是因为他太累了，而西里斯的触摸感觉是那么地 ** _好_** ——

隔着布料，西里斯用拇指磨蹭莱姆斯。

莱姆斯僵住了。

“放松，”西里斯平静地说。“我会帮你搞定。除非你告诉我你不喜欢。”

莱姆斯深吸一口气。他的心在胸腔里变得沉重。他当然喜欢西里斯，谁他妈会不喜欢？他从来喜欢西里斯，有时候他甚至觉得他爱——

西里斯再次触摸他。

“哦，”西里斯没有移开，而是用手掌上下抚摸莱姆斯颤抖的大腿。“我现在要帮你脱内裤了。”

“你在说什——”

“别说话，”西里斯说。他把手指伸进莱姆斯的裤腰，慢慢把内裤褪到脚踝、放在地上。莱姆斯试图呼吸。西里斯直直地看着他，莱姆斯硬到发疼，他觉得如果自己现在开始自慰，大概十秒钟就能高潮。但他不能。他什么也做不了。西里斯在看着他， ** _看见_** 他，而他想不起该如何呼吸。

西里斯的手坚定地握住莱姆斯的腰，然后俯身把莱姆斯含进嘴里。

*

后来，西里斯不再相信他的时候，他真想弄疼西里斯。

但他没有。

现在他想了。

*

他第三次从记忆中变出西里斯时，他喋喋不休地说一直说天气，直到西里斯渐渐消失。

第四次的时候他才从睡梦中醒来。梦里他们在做爱，西里斯在他体内，嘴里一直对他说 ** _我爱你。_**

他走向西里斯，一拳打在他脸上。

西里斯倒在墙上，目瞪口呆地看着他。然后用手背从下唇擦去血迹，瞥了一眼。“你他妈什么毛病，莱姆斯？”

莱姆斯觉得自己要晕过去了。

怎么可能这么真。

他又向西里斯挥了一拳，但这一次被西里斯躲开了，他一把揪住莱姆斯的T恤，把他向后搡。西里斯的手好真实。西里斯好真实。西里斯喘着粗气，用看疯子的眼神看着他，但现在是1984年九月，他在爱丁堡的公寓，他已经快三年没见过西里斯了。

“干嘛？”西里斯吠道，他捂着被莱姆斯打过的那边脸。“你他妈为什么要那么干？我怎么你了——”

莱姆斯双手并用把西里斯推到门上。

西里斯踢了他下面一脚，但没有用力。“靠，莱姆斯，停——”

他用两只手捧起西里斯的脸，重重地吻了他的唇。

“操，”西里斯拉开一点距离才能呼吸。“操，莱姆斯，你他妈是不是——”

他继续吻西里斯。这一次，西里斯回吻了他。

哦，天呐。

他已经忘记了原来是像这样。

不过，不是刚开始的时候。他们刚开始的亲吻不是这样。后来。夏末秋至。他以为西里斯不再信任他的时候。西里斯每一次拒绝直视他眼睛的时候。他是那么生气，那么受伤，像是被人照着肚子踹了一脚。他不知道该对西里斯说什么，该怎样乞求他的信任而不会听上去像西里斯以为的那样，或者他以为西里斯以为的那样。所以，他们用亲吻代替说话。

像这样。

还有做爱。在餐桌上，在地板上，靠在浴室门上，在浴缸里——浴缸的冰冷边缘抵着莱姆斯的肩胛骨。甚少在床上。总是赶时间。

像这样。

只是现在他知道他错了。西里斯不是不再信任他；也许他只是厌倦了亲吻他。

他把西里斯推到厨房，握住西里斯的腰逼他转身，餐桌就近在咫尺。以前他们的位置是反过来的，以前，莱姆斯是那个被压在餐桌上的人。在那些他无法对西里斯吐露一个字——一个字都不行——的晚上，他被压在餐桌上，内裤褪到膝盖，因为他 ** _必须_** 感受西里斯。而那些晚上，西里斯总是出奇温柔，尽管他们不再说话，尽管一切再明显不过地在向最坏的方向发展。他那时以为这意味着西里斯还爱他。

以前西里斯会把他的衬衫撩到顶，然后一路吻上他的脊椎骨。

现在莱姆斯可不会。

他把手指放在西里斯的后颈，施压，直到西里斯的左脸颊贴在桌面。西里斯的头发散了，睫毛微颤。他看起来好美。他看起来好熟悉。他看起来好 ** _真实_** 。莱姆斯把手放在西里斯背上，把衬衫撩到顶。暴露出的大片皮肤很温暖。他想俯身亲吻西里斯左边肩胛骨上的伤疤。 ** _小事故_** 。他问起的时候西里斯说。 ** _因为一个违法的魔咒。那年我九岁_** 。那时他们并肩坐在沙发上，脚都勾在一起。炎炎夏日，肌肤相亲的地方一动就发出湿哒哒的声音。像亲吻。

**_次——奥。_ **

“莱姆斯，”西里斯安静地说。“你在干什么，出什么事了吗，发生了什么？你难道不能就亲亲我吗？”

 ** _不能_** 。莱姆斯发狠地想，一把拉下西里斯的裤拉链。他不会亲吻西里斯。他要把西里斯的裤子脱到脚踝，然后……然后……

但这不是西里斯。

他把手指插进西里斯的头发，看着黑发变得透明。他的手指穿透头发，也穿透了西里斯的头。

“西里斯——”

“嗯？”西里斯说，但他的声音很遥远。

“我依然爱你。但你不在这儿。”

“你这个傻瓜，”西里斯声音温柔。“我当然在这儿。”

然后他便消失了。

书架上的玻璃罐子多泛了几秒银光。

莱姆斯推桌起身。他硬得不行，泪水快要决堤。他走进浴室，洗了把脸，然后脱下牛仔裤和内裤，把自己握在手里。他的膝盖开始发抖。 ** _天啊_** 他看起来真糟糕。他看起来像见了鬼。他看起来像差点操了一个鬼，压在餐桌上，不经允许地。因为谁他妈会征求 ** _一个鬼_** 的允许啊。

但他还是真的。

他相当确定自己还是真的。

他咽下嘴里的苦涩。自慰不再感觉好，但他还是高潮了。他的大脑获得了几秒的短暂平静。然后他感觉到了脸上的湿润，尝到了盐的味道。

*

他搬回伦敦三周后找到了1984年放玻璃罐子的纸箱。他从里面拿了一个出来。罐子看上去空空如也，看上去只有空气，而不是装满了他和西里斯亲吻、说话、大笑、做爱、和别无他法只能做爱的回忆。

他已经快八年没见过西里斯了。

伦敦的工作很不错。他给没人看的报纸写稿。薪水微薄，但他能写一些真正有意义的东西，至少，有些时候。

八年了啊。

但他让自己不去想。他的生活比他差点在爱丁堡公寓里上了西里斯的时候好了很多。之后他就把玻璃罐收了起来。那时候，他 ** _好几天_** 都走不出来。他想哭想吐想关上门自慰直到高潮。他想再次变出西里斯让他操自己，这样他就能停止思考。他也想变出西里斯，吻他，告诉他“我很抱歉”。

他很抱歉。

昨天，他在窗台上摆了一张照片。他的室友安妮问他那是谁。安妮有一副眼镜和锐利的眼神，读书比莱姆斯还狠。 ** _我的朋友_** ，他说。 ** _他们都在战争中牺牲了_** 。

他是要把玻璃罐放回纸箱的。他要把纸箱放到他再也找不到的地方。但偏偏就在那天晚上，安妮出门见朋友了。公寓很安静，莱姆斯坐在沙发上，看见了躺在角落里的纸箱。

他已经忘了西里斯的声音听起来是什么样了。他会忘记一切的。

但一切都在那些罐子里。

他也不记得那个咒语了，找到那些书并不容易。他花了两个小时才找到，每次走廊里有动静，他都以为是安妮回来了，以为自己必须暂停，之后肯定也没有勇气继续，因为什么样的鲁莽傻瓜才会干这种事？但安妮一直没有回来，所以莱姆斯一直在纸箱里翻找，直到他找到了要找的书。

他试了四次才念对咒语。

哦，操他妈的。

“嗨，”西里斯说。他看起来像个鬼魂。他看起来能被莱姆斯的手径直穿透。也许真的能。

莱姆斯走进厨房，倒满一杯威士忌喝了一口。

“嗨。”

“这是哪儿？”

“伦敦。对角巷。”

“但这不是——”西里斯环顾四周。

“不，这不是我们的公寓。我搬出去了。这是……我和别人的。”

西里斯愣了。

“呃，不是和别人……抱歉，我意思是，我和她合租的。”

西里斯的嘴角翘了一下。 ** _操_** 。莱姆斯把这个也忘了。“原来是个‘她’啊？早说嘛，我就不用担心了。”

“不，你不用。”莱姆斯的声音变得沙哑。他吞了一口口水；于事无补。“我好想你。”

“我就在你面前。”

 ** _撒谎_** 。“嗯。”

“你想亲我就直说，”西里斯盯着他说。“你脸上有 ** _那种_** 表情，你知道吧。”

“什么表情？”

“ ** _操我吧，西里斯_** ，”西里斯说，缓缓露出一个微笑。“ ** _那种_** 表情。”

“哦，你他妈——”

“快点， ** _快点_** ，莱姆斯，快点亲我。”

他们在客厅接吻，在厨房，在莱姆斯堆满未拆纸箱的卧室。他们一路吻到了床上。西里斯解开他衬衫纽扣的时候他没有说话，西里斯拉开他裤拉链的时候也没有，西里斯小心翼翼地褪下他内裤的时候还是没有。但这时西里斯停下了动作。

他吻了西里斯的嘴角。他知道事后自己一定会哭的，也许中途也会，他当然会。可是西里斯是那么地 ** _真实_** ，而现在已经 ** _八年_** 了。

“莱姆斯，”西里斯在他的唇边呢喃。“你的伤疤。”

“什么？”他吻着西里斯的脖颈问。 ** _上帝啊_** ，西里斯颈动脉的味道。

“你大腿上。左边大腿。”

他僵住了。

“你他妈都干了些什么啊。”西里斯低低地说。

“别问。”

“ ** _莱姆斯_** 。”

“你都看见了，”他闭上眼睛，把鼻尖埋在西里斯颈侧，这样他就不会想起。伤疤很旧，他极少想起。但是当然了，他记忆中的西里斯不曾见过。“你知道是什么。”

“但是你为什么要……”

在他的大腿上有一排笔直的白色疤痕，与其他抓痕和咬伤形成鲜明对比。

“别问了， ** _求你_** 。我不想谈。亲我就好。”

“你这个傻瓜。”西里斯说，然后亲了他。

*

三年零一天。

究竟什么时候才是尽头。

雨打屋檐。

**_啪、啪、啪。_ **

梦里他就躺在原处，在这地板上，西里斯就在他身边。然后他醒了，记忆汹涌而至。

酒精的效力不够。

他不能自杀，爸爸会失望的。

并不是说他想死。他不想，不是真的想。他只是，也不是很想活。

什么时候才是尽头。

难以想象还有一个月就是圣诞，而他还会在这，生活还会继续。

橱柜里有一把剪刀。

第一下他都没能割破皮肤。但后来他睡了一觉，醒来发现西里斯不在。西里斯永远也不会在了。

西里斯从来没有爱过他。

他怎么能这么蠢，这么盲目，竟然真的以为西里斯会爱他？

没有人会爱他。

他无法呼吸。

剪刀还躺在浴室地板上他把它留下的地方。

这一次刀刃穿透得很容易。流了一点血。他靠在墙上，再次往下按。一粒血珠。没别的了。他的脑海中也没别的了。只有疼痛和眼前自己的手割破皮肤的景象。

一条直线。

他深吸一口气。

*

阳光照在他的脸上。窗户开着但是没用，房间里还是热得什么也做不了。安妮从上周二就不在，她和朋友去苏格兰露营了。莱姆斯有一点嫉妒，但也不是真心嫉妒。

他翻了个身，手指梳理西里斯的头发。他自己的已经有几根花白了。但他已经三十了，而西里斯依旧二十一。

“莱姆斯，”西里斯说，手指摩挲着莱姆斯的左大腿。

“老天，你就不能放过这茬吗？”

“你自己割的。”

“没错。”

“为什么？”

“因为这让我感觉好。”

“我无法想象。”

“那就好。”

西里斯俯身亲吻莱姆斯的大腿。“我爱你。”

“不，你不爱。”

“要我证明给你看吗？”西里斯的手危险地伸向莱姆斯的裤腰。

“不用。停下，那个太热了。”

“你又不知道我要干什么。”

“你记不记得，”莱姆斯加重了抓住西里斯头发的力道，因为这鬼天气对于口交来说绝对太热了。“你记不记得我们第一次接吻？”

“当然。”

“你在客厅才口了我没几天。”

西里斯大笑。他的嘴唇还贴在莱姆斯大腿上。

“一开始你表现得一如往常。仿佛什么也没有发生过。仿佛我他妈没有射在你嘴里。我好生气。但我什么都不能说，我不能，因为我害怕你会嘲笑我，说我想多了，那只是你为我做的一件好事，就和治好我的伤口没什么两样。”

“你是个傻瓜。”

“但那天你执行任务回来，你喝醉了还是别的什么，我不知道，你目睹别人死了。你看起来是那么迷失。你不停地在客厅里转圈，转得我受不了，一把抓住你的肩膀，然后你就亲了我。嘴对嘴。亲了我。”

“我吻技很棒。”

“是很棒。”

“ ** _现在_** 也是。”

“嗯。”他缓慢抚摸西里斯的头发。他可以就这样入眠。但是当然，等他醒过来，西里斯就不在了。“然后我们在你的床上做了爱。很棒的性爱。”

“我进入的那一秒你就射了。”

“操你，”莱姆斯说。“你为什么要那么干？”

“什么？那是你要求的——”

“西里斯，你为什么要那么干？”

西里斯盯着他，一直一直盯着他。

“你不是真的在这儿，”莱姆斯说。“你在阿兹卡班。我不懂。我就是不懂你为什么要这么干。”

“我不在阿兹卡班。”

“你在。但我无法想象你在。”只是他现在开始想象了，于是西里斯的发丝在他指间变凉，直到他再也感觉不到。他还能看见西里斯眼里的困惑，但如果他倾身去吻他，他吻到的只会是空气。真正的西里斯在阿兹卡班。真正的西里斯大概已经把他忘了。西里斯怎么会记得他？他从来没有爱过他。

莱姆斯望着天花板发呆。房间里只剩下他自己。

*

他在《预言家日报》的头版头条看到那张照片。

茶杯落在地上，摔成一万片，但他无心去捡。不是现在。他的手在抖，他他妈 ** _全身_** 都在抖。他盯着那张照片移不开眼，但照片没有变。

照片上是西里斯。

当他终于把目光挪到标题，其实心里已经有数了。

那一晚，他破天荒地又变出西里斯。他紧紧捏住西里斯下颌时西里斯只是盯着他。西里斯的眼神很空。也许是因为他自己也不再相信了吧。他太久没有见到西里斯了。他的记忆开始褪色，尽管他把它们保存在玻璃罐里，收进纸箱放在书桌下面。

他在床上上了西里斯。安静地，因为安妮和她的朋友们在客厅。音乐透过门缝和墙壁，有那么一阵，音乐的节奏刚好和莱姆斯的呼吸吻合。他握住西里斯的肩想要找好角度，因为他就快了，他就快了。然后他达到了高潮。事后，床单湿了，他的大腿也湿了，床垫上西里斯刚刚跪过的地方有一处凹陷。

他也许真的应该停下了。

*

他没有停下。邓布利多向他发出来霍格沃茨的请求后，他的等待时光是和西里斯一起度过的。依然二十一岁的西里斯，模糊到有时莱姆斯和他做爱时会突然落在床上。有时他们只是坐下一起喝茶，不置一词。但他确定真正的西里斯是冲着哈利来的。不是他。哈利。因为西里斯从来没有爱过他。从来没有在乎他到需要杀他的地步。

他不确定西里斯终于现身时自己会做出什么来。也许亲手杀了西里斯。

他做不到。

操，他 ** _做不到_** 。

他大概会一拳打在西里斯脸上，抓着他的肩膀问他妈的他为什么要骗莱姆斯说爱他。是为了取笑吗？为了说服莱姆斯不要怀疑他？还是他只是需要找个人上床？

当然了，西里斯一眼就能看出莱姆斯依然爱他。莱姆斯看他的眼神，藏不住的。但他也没有办法。

而且莱姆斯也没有什么可以失去的了。

但最后，事情的发展并不完全如此。

*

他最后一次见到西里斯是在詹姆和莉莉出事的前一天。西里斯回到家时他已经睡着了。西里斯显然不愿吵醒他，刻意放轻了手脚。他翻身平躺，看着天花板上的阴影，想昨天他们在浴室里做爱，他全程没有说一句话。他也许应该和西里斯谈谈。他真的应该和西里斯谈谈。他只是不知道什么话才能让破镜重圆。

他听着西里斯刷完牙。有那么一秒他以为西里斯准备在沙发上睡觉，瞬间感觉被浇了一盆冷水。但西里斯踮着脚走向他们的卧室，推开门，床垫因为他的重量凹陷。

“嗨。”

“我吵醒你了吗？妈的。”

“你还好吗？”

“好，”西里斯说。他闻起来像香烟和汗水。真好闻。“你呢？”

“嗯。我今天没出门。”

“哦。”西里斯沉默了一会。“你明天想出门吗？就，散个步？”

“嗯，行。”

“如果不出意外。”

“如果不出意外。”莱姆斯应道。然后他听着西里斯的呼吸和他一起入眠。

——全文完——

**Author's Note:**

> 关于标题：取自哥哥张国荣的《我》。我就是我，是颜色不一样的烟火。我觉得和The Way You Are的意思很契合。但我要为毁坏了toyhto细心埋下的细节道歉：本文标题是The Way You Are，简介是You don't have to be alright，而这恰好是莫莉的信的内容：you don’t need to be alright. Just come the way you are.  
> 我喜欢这篇文很久了，翻来覆去哭着读了好几遍。想起黑镜S3E1的《去去就回》，一个关于爱与失去还有痛彻心扉的悼念的故事。组装一个你爱得太深无法放手的人：和它说话，和它接吻，和它上床，直到——直到把它变成属于你的。倒入所有你无处安放的思念，指出一个本该长颗痣的位置，在这具无比熟悉、无比陌生的身体里尽情发泄你苦苦积蓄这么多年的愤怒、悲伤与无尽的、无尽的渴望。魔法消失的一刻在于意识到再高科技的复刻也不过是拙劣的模仿，他回不来了。他回不来了。他永远也回不来了。  
> 最后：如果你喜欢这篇文，别忘了去原文给太太点个kudos哦~


End file.
